I Should Have Opened My Eyes Sooner
by Heather-Bether
Summary: Hermione visits Ron over the summer between 4th and 5th year. Is Harry allowed to come? Did Hermione visit 'Vicky'? Will Hermione and Ron survive the summer together? R+R
1. She should have

Hermione read the letter again and smiled to herself. The letter was from Ginny, begging her to come to the Burrow even though Ron was being a 'great prat as usual'. She picked up Ron's letter. 

_ Dear Hermione,_   
_ How is your holiday going? Did you go visit Vicky? _(At this Hermione rolled her eyes.)_ My mum said that it's all right for you and Harry to come over again this summer. I'll warn you now; it's not too pleasant here. _(Hermione frowned slightly. Ginny had also mentioned this.)_ I'll tell you when you get here, that is, if you are coming. Mum owled Dumbledore to ask if Harry can come stay with us. He hasn't answered us yet, but Mum doesn't think Harry will be able to. Guess it will just be me and you, huh? _(Even though no one was around, Hermione's cheeks began to burn.)_ Send your answer with Pig and if you are going to come, Dad will come get you by Floo tomorrow afternoon around 2._

_ Ron_

Hermione looked up at Pig who was currently flying around her room, irritating Chrookshanks. She smiled. "Come here Pig," she said, trying to grab him as he flew by her. "Pig!"   
  
He hooted in apology and landed on her desk, scattering papers onto the floor. She shook her head at him and let out a sigh.   
  
She sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment and her quill and ink out. She scribbled a quick note to Ron. 

_ Dear Ron,_   
_ Of course I want to come to the Burrow! That will be fine. I'll be ready tomorrow afternoon for your father. I hope Harry can come too. It won't be the same without him. See you soon!_

_ Your friend,_   
_ Hermione_

She rolled it up and tied it to Pig's leg. "Okay, go on. Take it to Ron," she said, smiling at the little owl. It gave a hoot and flew off to the window. With a little huff, he flew out the window.   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  


Ginny ran into the house, holding Hermione's reply in her hand. "Ron!" She looked around the kitchen and then walked into the living room. "Ron," she said with a slight smirk on her face. 

"What Ginny?" he snapped. He was playing a game of chess with George. He was staring at the board, with a look of great concentration. 

George sighed dramatically. "Any time now Ronnie." 

"Shut it George," Ron said, looking up at him briefly. Ginny walked up behind him and waved Hermione's letter in front of his face. "Stop it Ginny!" He tried to keep his eyes on the board, but he got a fleeting glance of Hermione's handwriting. "Stupid owl! That's to _me_, not Ginny!" 

He sat up and turned around as Ginny pulled the letter away. "Give it!" He got up as she began to walk away. "Ginny, don't push it. Just give me the letter." 

"Why are you getting _so_ upset Ronnie?" she asked in a singsong voice. 

The tips of his ears turned red. He glared at her as he ripped it out of her hands. "Leave me alone," he mumbled as he unrolled her letter. 

Ginny giggled. "So, is she coming?" 

Ron nodded. "Yes, now go away. I have a chess game to finish." He walked back to George and sat down. He moved a piece. "Check." 

His brother rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  


The next day, Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs of her house. With each step came a loud thudding sounding though the house. 

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Granger said, walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want some help?" 

Her daughter threw her hair over her shoulder. "No Mum, I've – got – it," she said, with two more thumps. 

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Is Ronald coming with his father?" 

THUMP. "I don't know." THUMP. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well…" Hermione's mother began carefully. "I just thought he might come to help." 

"Oh," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. She let her trunk rest on a step as she turned to her mother. "I don't think Ron is that gentlemanly." 

"He's not?" 

Hermione shook her head. "No." 

"Hmm," Mrs. Granger said thoughtfully. "I always thought you would fall for a nice gentleman." 

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! "What?" Hermione exclaimed, trying to regain her footing on the stairs. She clasped her hand over her chest. "Mother, what did you mean by that?" 

She shrugged, smiling to herself, as she walked into the kitchen.   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Hermione sat down on the couch next to her father. She glanced at her mother who still had a funny grin on her face. She shook her head and tried to make small talk with her father. 

He didn't seem to want to talk about dentistry, which surprised Hermione. "So, this boy, Ron is it?" Hermione nodded, crossing her arms. _What is it with my parents and Ron_, she thought a little irritated. "What is he like?" 

Hermione shrugged. She didn't feel like going over Ron's personality and mannerisms with her parents. Her mother leaned forward and placed her chin in her hand as she leaned her elbow on her knee. 

"Come on," Mr. Granger said, nudging her. 

"What is this?" Hermione burst out. "We are not at a slumber party!" Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. She didn't notice as Mr. Weasley popped out of their fireplace. "And Ron is most certainly not my boyfriend!" She hadn't noticed Ron pop out a second later either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mr. Weasley coughed. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione." 

Hermione's back was to Mr. Weasley and Ron. She stiffened and felt her cheeks turned bright red. She dropped her arms down to her side. She bit her lip and turned around. 

Ron was standing next to his father, looking rather uncomfortable and a bit red around the ears. He ran a hand though his hair, which was as red as ever and a little longer. He looked as if he had grown another foot over the summer. 

Mr. Weasley was no longer taller than Ron, and by the looks of it, it had been a long while ago since Ron had to look up at his father. Ron crossed his arms across his chest, which Hermione noted looked a bit more defined. She mentally kicked herself for thinking of such a thing. 

"Well," Mrs. Granger said, standing up and breaking the uncomfortable silence. "How are you, Mr. Weasley, Ron?" 

Ron smiled slightly at Hermione's mother. "Fine," he mumbled.   
Mr. Weasley grinned at Hermione's parents. He seemed to have forgotten he was asked a question and instead began to bombard the Grangers with questions about their refrigerator. Mr. Granger smiled at him. 

"Do you want to see it, Arthur?" 

Mr. Weasley looked as if it were Christmas morning. He turned to Ron. "Why don't you help Hermione with her trunk and other things and get back to the Burrow. Tell your mother I will be along shortly." He turned back to the Grangers with bright eyes. 

Hermione hugged her mother. "Good bye Mum." Her mother smiled at her. "Good bye Dad." She quickly hugged her father. "I'll owl you." 

Her father nodded. "All right then. Take care of yourself Hermione."   
Mrs. Granger touched Ron's arm softly. "Watch out for Hermione, will you please?" she whispered with a smile. Ron's ears turned red again as he nodded. 

Hermione eyed her mother suspiciously. She felt her stomach tighten as she looked at Ron blush. _Oh no, what did she say? _Hermione thought starting to panic. She reached for her trunk. 

Ron pulled her hand away. Hermione jumped and ripped her hand out of Ron's grip. 

"I've got it," he said, quietly. She nodded. 

He pulled it towards the fireplace. He brought a small bag of Floo powder out of his pocket and took a pinch. He handed the bag to Hermione. "You know what to do, right?" 

She nodded again. 

"Okay," he said as he threw the powder and grabbed the trunk simultaneously. "The Burrow!" he shouted into the flames. In a second, Ron was gone with her trunk. 

Her stomach tightened again as she thought about what her mother had said to her earlier that day. _'I always thought you would fall for a nice gentleman.'_

As if she knew what Hermione was thinking, she smiled at her daughter and let out a little giggle. She seemed to be doing a lot of smiling and such the last day or two. 

Hermione huffed. "Oh, stop it." She said grabbing her bag of books. "It didn't mean anything." Chrookshanks slinked into the living room right on time, and Hermione picked him up and put him in his basket. 

Her mother put a look of mock-surprise on her face. "How did you know that is what I was thinking?"   


Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley had already left the living room. _Thank goodness_, Hermione thought. Ron didn't need to be hearing about this also. 

Hermione shook her head at her mother. "Bye Mum," she said. She couldn't help but smile at her mother's childish antics. 

She took a bit of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. "The Burrow!" she yelled before walking into the green flames and clamping her mouth and eyes closed.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione always hated using Floo powder. She stumbled out of the fireplace in the Wealsey's living room. She bumped into her trunk, which obviously Ron hadn't moved. She still had her eyes clamped shut. She opened her mouth to let out a small scream as she nearly fell to the ground. 

She didn't fall though. It was beyond Hermione why not though. She opened her eyes. _Oh I'm glad my Mum's not here_, she thought as she felt the presence of Ron's arms around her. 

"Are you all right?" Ron asked, forcing back a fit of laughter. 

"I'm fine," she said, trying to put her feet on the floor. Ron seemed to be holding her over her trunk. "Ron, put me down please." 

"Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione heard the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley squeal. She heard footsteps run into the room and then the Weasley twins' laughter. 

"What a way to sweep her off her feet Ronnie!" Fred laughed. 

Ron stepped back and helped Hermione stand next to him. His ear and his cheeks were bright red as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

Hermione's cheeks were burning. Of course, Fred and George weren't going to let this pass by. 

"At little warm in here, don't you think Ron?" George said, sniggering. 

"I think Hermione would agree!" Fred said, opening chuckling at his brother and his friend. 

Ginny loved to pick on Ron, but Hermione was another story. She quickly stopped laughing when she noticed how embarrassed Hermione was. She slapped Fred's arm. "Stop it!" She rushed forward to Hermione and grabbed one end of her trunk. "I'll help you take it upstairs to my room." 

Ron didn't look to eager to help anyways, so Hermione nodded as she took the other end. Ron walked out of the living room into the kitchen. She watched as he walked out and let out a sigh. 

Fred and George followed Ron out, still quite amused. Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry Hermione." 

Hermione shrugged at the small redhead. "It's not your fault." She could feel her cheek regaining their normal color. "I should have opened my eyes sooner." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione and Ginny managed to get Hermione's trunk up the stairs and into Ginny's room without any incident. Hermione sunk down onto the bed that she would be sleeping in that night. Ginny sat down on her own bed and smiled at Hermione. 

"What?" Hermione said, looking slightly confused. She furrowed her brow. 

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing." 

Why was everyone smiling at her like that lately? Hermione thought, sighing frustrated. She decided to change the subject. "Why did you say that things are 'that pleasant' here? What's wrong?" 

Ginny's smile faded quickly, and she looked at her hands. "Well… Dad and Percy aren't on the best of terms right now." 

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why's that?" 

"Percy doesn't believe that… t-that You-know-who…" She began to stutter on her words. 

"That You-know-who is back?" She offered. Ginny nodded. Hermione guessed that Mrs. Weasley and Ron had told everyone what had happened at the end of last year. 

"I think Percy remembers what things were like. I don't know how. He was so small. But, it just seems like that." She shrugged. "So, he doesn't want to believe it might all happen again." 

Hermione shuddered._ Only this time Lily Potter isn't here to give her life for Harry_, she thought, letting out a sigh. 

"Ginny!" 

They both turned towards the door as they heard Mrs. Weasley yell up the stairs. Ginny got up and ran to the door. "Coming Mum!" she shouted back down. "She probably wants help with dinner." 

Hermione nodded. "Do you mind if I go find Ron instead?"   
  
She shook her head. "No, not at all."   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  


Hermione walked into the living room. Fred and George were sitting by the chessboard. But, they weren't playing. Fred was holding a piece of paper in his hands and seemed to be explaining some reasoning to George. George nodded and took the paper from Fred. 

"What are you two doing?" Hermione said, rather loudly. 

They both jumped, and George shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. Hermione laughed, even though she wasn't one to take revenge. 

"Nothing," Fred said, simply. 

"Do you know where Ron is?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't give her a hard time. 

Fred looked as if he was going to say something smart, but George stopped him. "She'll go get Mum," he muttered to his brother. "He's out by the garden." 

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. Now she knew why she always liked George a bit more than Fred. She told him her thanks and walked out of living room.   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  


Ron was lying on a blanket spread on the ground by the garden fence. He had his long arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed. He was humming along with a song that was playing on the Wizard Wireless. His foot was tapping along with beat as well. 

Hermione walked out the back door of the kitchen. She spotted Ron right away and walked over to him. She smiled to herself as she surveyed him lying there. 

"Ron?" 

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "Hullo." 

"Hello," she said, smiling weakly at him. 

"You can sit," Ron said, scooting over so there was enough room for her too. She sat down next to him. 

"So, how has your summer been so far?" Hermione said, hoping to make things a little less tense between them. 

"All right. I reckon it could be worse," He scrunched up his face to block the sun from his eyes. "Did Ginny tell you about Percy and Dad?" Hermione nodded, and he continued. "Well, to top it off, he doesn't even listen to Dad when he tries to reason with Percy. He is so stubborn!" 

Hermione giggled. "Sounds like another Weasley I know." 

Ron smiled beside himself and shook his head. "Very funny Hermione. Very funny." He let out a laugh anyways. "I'm not as stubborn as Percy." 

"You'd be surprised." 

"Okay, enough." Ron said, preventing a row. 

Hermione nodded. "All right, I'll stop." 

Ron looked at her for a while. "You never answered the question in my letter." He waited for her to answer, but she just gave him a blank look, obviously not remembering the question. "Did you go visit Vicky?" 

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "His name is Victor!" she said, irritated. "And no I didn't." 

"You didn't?" He repeated, a little surprised. 

"No," she said, crossing her arms. "Not as if it is any of your business, but my parents didn't want me going to stay with a boy over the summer."   
  
Ron shook his head. "And what am I? A blast-end skrewt?" He said, obviously a little offended. 

"Ron," Hermione said shaking her head. "My parents know you though. It's different." 

"Uh huh," he said, his jealously rising. "So, I'm innocent little Ron? And he's big bad Vicky?" 

"Ron," she repeated. "Will you stop it?" She grabbed his arm as he tried to stand up. She pulled him back down. "My parents like you. They know your parents. They feel comfortable letting me stay with you." 

He let out a little sigh. His way of saying 'okay, I give up'. It was the closest thing to actually getting him to say it. He looked at her as a smile spread across his face. "Your parents like me?" 

Hermione hit his arm and rolled her eyes.   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  


**Disclaimer:** You all know the routine. I don't own any of this, JK Rowling owns it all. 

**A/N: **Don't worry... I have another chapter ready.   



	2. He should have

  
  


I Should Have Opened My Eyes Sooner   
**By:** Heather-Bether 

  
  
  
  
  


Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley yelling for Fred and George to knock off the racket in their room.   
  
Ron leaned down to Hermione. "She's making just ask much racket telling them to stop all of their racket." Hermione covered her mouth so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear her laughing. Ron grinned broadly as he stood back up.   
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around and looked at the two standing by the door. She smiled at them. "How are you Hermione?"   
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. Do you need any more help?"   
  
Ron's mother shook her head. "No, not in here. Ginny and I are almost finished. But, Ron," she said addressing her son, "you can set the table."   
  
Ron sighed as walked to the utensil drawer. He pulled out some forks and spoons and handed them to Hermione who had followed him. He grabbed a few knives, and he and Hermione took them to the table.   
  
"Ron?" Hermione said quietly as she placed a fork beside a plate. He looked up at her. "Is Percy eating with us?"   
  
Ron looked back at his mother. "I don't think so," he whispered to Hermione.   
  
She shook her head and let out a sigh. She hated seeing the Weasley family being torn. They were like her second family and meant as much to hear as her own family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Mr. Weasley showed up a few minutes before dinner. His eyes were still shining and a grin was plastered across his face. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. 

"And what took you so long?" she exclaimed, as he slid into his chair. He shot a grin at Hermione and Ron. 

Hermione smiled back. She loved Mr. Weasley. Looking at him, you would never guess that his own son was turning against him. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger were so nice to show me how their refrederater." 

Hermione laughed. "Refrigerator, Mr. Weasley." 

"Ah, yes, that's it." 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head again. "Why do you have to extend every visit to the Muggles dear?" 

"I can't visit with Hermione's parents?" He winked at Ron. "I think it's only right considering-" 

Ron nearly jumped out of his seat. "Mum, I'm starving! What did you make tonight?" 

Fred and George chuckled, and Ginny covered her mouth as she giggled. Ron's ears turned red as he sat back down. Hermione looked from Ron to Mr. Weasley with raised eyebrows. 

Mrs. Weasley smiled and pulled a cover off of a dish. "We made pork chops!" She smiled at Ron. "And treacle pudding." 

Dinner proceeded without much incident. Fred and George kept trying to flick peas at Ron, but Mrs. Weasley always caught them a second before hand. They would jumped and dropped the spoon in their lap. 

Ron quickly finished his meal and asked to be excused. Hermione watched as he practically ran from the kitchen. Ginny scooted over and took Ron's spot. 

"Don't mind Ron. I told you he was being a great prat." Ginny smiled and put a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth. 

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, may I be excused?" 

She nodded. "Of course dear." Hermione reached for her plate. "No dear, it's all right. I'll get it," Ron's mother said, smiling. She nodded and quickly walked out the way Ron left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione knocked on Ron's bedroom door. "Ron? It's me, Hermione." She waited as he unlocked it and opened it. He walked back to his bed and lied down, returning to reading a Quidditch magazine. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione said as she walked into his room. She pulled the chair from his desk and sat down. He shrugged. 

"Come on Ron, tell me," she coaxed. 

Ron sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give up. "Just leave me alone, okay?"   
  
Hermione huffed. "Well then!" She stood up, and Ron immediately jumped up from his bed.   
  
"Wait! I didn't mean it like that," he said in a rush. He turned a bit red. "I mean… it's just…" Hermione sat back down and waited for him to finish. He looked up at her. "It's just…" He shrugged. "I don't know what I mean."   
  
Hermione bit her lip. "What's bothering you?" she asked, repeating the question.   
  
"Everything."   
  
"Ron, that doesn't help."   
  
He threw his magazine down beside his bed and rolled onto his back. He crossed his arms. "So?"   
  
"Ron! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"   
  
"I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" He said, squinting at her.   
  
She rolled her eyes as she stood up. She waved her arms above him. "_This_ is feeling sorry for yourself!" 

"No, it's not!" He sat up. "And even if it was, I have good reasons to be!"   
  
"Even if it were," she corrected.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Just go find Ginny or something. Since you two are such good friends now."   
  
Hermione huffed. "I thought I was your friend. I thought you invited me."   
  
He stood up and pushed her out of his room. "Me too," he said before shutting the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione stomped her foot as he shut the door in her face. She slammed her hand against his door in frustration. "You are such a dolt!"   
  
"What is all the clamor?" someone said as another door opened. Hermione looked down the stairs to Percy who was standing outside his bedroom. He had his glasses perched on his nose and was looking over them at her with his eyebrows raised.   
  
Hermione could just picture him with his prefect badge on his Hogwarts robes, standing in front of a rule-breaker.   
  
"Your brother is an prat."   
  
Surprisingly, he chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know." He crossed his arms. "So, what did he do now?"   
  
Percy always had a soft spot for Hermione. She figured this is why he even bothered to talk to her. She shook her head and shrugged. "He decided that I wasn't good enough for him and kicked me out."   
  
Ron's door opened. "I didn't say that!"   
  
Hermione turned and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "You might as well have!"   
  
"But, I didn't!" Ron said, angrily. "I never said _you_ weren't good enough for _me_." And with that he slammed his door shut again.   
  
Percy sighed. "He's always had a bad temper. Don't take it personally Hermione."   
  
She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she nodded. She walked down the stairs, past Percy and into the living room. She wiped her eyes and let out a little sigh to stop the tingling in her nose.   
  
Ginny was sitting on the couch next to her father, reading a book. She turned around and looked at Hermione. She noticed her eyes slowly turning red and watery. She jumped up from the couch and ran around it to Hermione. "What's wrong? What did he do?"   
  
Hermione just shook Ginny off and walked into the kitchen. Ginny followed her.   
  
"Hermione, what happened?"   
  
She sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was making tea as the dishes washed themselves up.   
  
"Do you want some tea girls?" she said without turning around. She pulled a few cups out from the cupboard and then turned to face them. "Hermione!" she said, frantic. "What's the matter, dear?"   
  
She quickly rushed to the other side of Hermione. "What did Ron do?"   
  
Hermione laughed coarsely through her tears. "How does everyone know that it was _Ron_ who did something?"   
  
"Because, you wouldn't get this upset if it was something Fred or George said," Mrs. Weasley said, patting Hermione's arm. Ginny smiled weakly. She knew what her mother was getting at, but it was obvious that Hermione didn't. Mrs. Weasley dropped it as soon as she said it and went to get them tea.   
  
Hermione let out a sob. "Why is he so touchy? One minute he's telling me a joke, and then he's yelling at me."   
  
Mrs. Weasley placed a cup of tea down in front of Hermione and Ginny. "And men say _we_ have mood swings." She sat back down with her own cup of tea. "Well dear, I don't know what to say. Ron is going through a tough time." She sighed. "He's feeling a little ordinary as he looks at you and Harry."   
  
"What?" Hermione managed to choke out between hiccups.   
  
"Hermione, you are smart and accomplished. Harry is… well he's Harry Potter. Enough said," Mrs. Weasley said, placing her cup down. "And then Ron looks at himself and what he sees kills him."   
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand."   
  
"He thinks he is just another Weasley boy. But, he doesn't think he can even live up to that."   
  
Hermione scrunched up her forehead. "How do you know all of this?" 

She shrugged. "I have know Ron all his life," she said, smiling. Ginny smiled and laughed a little. Hermione wiped her cheeks and smiled.   
  
"They all go through it. It's natural. He'll snap out of it soon enough."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days passed by slowly. Hermione and Ron avoided each other at all costs. Hermione skipped breakfast, so she wouldn't have to sit with Ron. During lunch, he would grab a sandwich and then run outside to eat it. He would spend most of the rest of the afternoon practicing Quidditch.   
  
Hermione had expressed her worries that Muggles would spot him up in the air.   
  
"Don't worry about him," Fred said, through a mouthful of pudding during lunch. "We found a nice field a little ways into the forest. We got Dad to put some charms up so Muggles don't have any chance of seeing us up there."   
  
George nodded. "Only we haven't had time to practice." Fred threw him a look, and he grinned apologetically.   
  
"Hermione, do you think you could help me with my potions essay?" Ginny said, putting her plate in the sink.   
  
She nodded. "Yes, I can. I have finished all of my homework already, being that Ron-" She quickly stopped and replaced her words with a spoonful of pudding.   
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed as she watched Hermione's demeanor change drastically at the mention of her son.   
  
"I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days," Mrs. Weasley said as Fred and George put their plates in the sink.   
  
"Sure Mum," George said.   
  
"Lovely lunch Mum," Fred added, as he and his brother left the kitchen.   
  
Hermione looked up. "Is Harry coming with us?"   
  
"Ron owled him this morning. Dumbledore is allowing Harry to come with us. We just need to get the Muggles to let him out of the house," Mrs. Weasley said, as Ginny sat back down.   
  
Hermione nodded. She welcomed the idea of Harry coming. She needed someone to talk to. Then it hit her. Harry wouldn't want to come to the Burrow to be with her. He would go and be with Ron.   
  
She let out a sigh as she looked at Ginny. _Guess it's just Ginny and I for now_, she though grimly. She immediately scolded herself. Ginny was a wonderful person. She loved Ginny like a sister. _She is the sister I don't have. But, Ginny isn't Ron. Or Harry_, she added quickly, denying what she had meant by that.   
  
"Come on Ginny," Hermione said, getting up from the table. "Let's go work on that essay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room working on Ginny's essay when Ron came running into the house. He threw down Fred's broomstick and looked up at the clock in the kitchen.   
  
"Mum!" he yelled, looking around. "Harry can come!" He walked into the living room. His good mood faded as he looked at Hermione. "Ginny, where's mum?"   
  
"Out in the garden with Fred and George." She giggled. "They got de-gnomeing this time."   
  
Ron turned and walked out of the room quickly.   
  
"Oh, honestly!" Hermione said as soon as he was out of earshot. "What is his problem?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that despicable."   
  
Ginny gasped. "Hermione! Don't say that! You are _not_ despicable _at all_!"   
  
"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said, weakly smiling at her. "I just wish Ron thought that too."   
  
"Maybe he does," Ginny said, nearly inaudibly. She looked up to see if Hermione heard her. _Guess not_, she thought looking back at her half-written essay.   
  
Hermione kept her head down. She _had_ heard Ginny. She shook her head and chose not to discuss the subject further. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Mr. Weasley had gone to the Dursleys' the next day to get Harry. He left that morning saying he would be back soon. Ron and Hermione made an effort to act normal. Normal to them was staying in the same room.   
  
Hermione was perched on a chair on the far side of the living room, and Ron was sitting on the couch, closest to the kitchen. Ginny sat beside Ron and was trying to coax him into speaking to Hermione.   
  
"Ginny, leave me alone," he murmured, staring at the orange flames. He pushed her a little ways away. But she just kept scooting back next to him.   
  
"Please Ron," she said, pulling on his t-shirt. "Please?"   
  
"No! Leave me alone!" She had pushed it too far that time, and he snapped. He had a scowl on his face as he stood up and walked to the stairway. He sat down and made sure to take up the whole space of the step.   
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Hermione watched Ron from behind her book. She bit her lip and let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the living room with a tray full of mugs of tea. She handed one to Ginny and then to Hermione. She looked around the room in search of Ron. She spotted him on the stairs. She rolled her eyes and walked over.   
  
She held out a cup to him, and he looked up at her with a weak smile. He took the mug from his mother and held it in his hands, staring at the tea.   
  
"Ron," Mrs. Weasley whispered, "please talk to her."   
  
He shook his head. "No," he grunted, putting the scowl back on his face.   
  
She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I don't believe you. You are so thick-headed!"   
  
Hermione made a noise of agreement. Ron put his tea on a near by bookshelf and stood up.   
  
"You don't have room to talk Hermione!" He said loudly. He turned around and went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He pushed passed Percy who had emerged from his room moments before. 

He walked down the stairs, looking up the stairs at Ron's retreating back. "What's going on?" Percy asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.   
  
"Ron and Hermione are fighting," Ginny said from the couch.   
  
Mrs. Weasley took the tray and Ron's forgotten tea back to the kitchen. Percy walked up behind Ginny and faced Hermione.   
  
"Why?" he simply asked.   
  
Hermione shrugged, acting rather childish.   
  
Percy opened his mouth to give one of his long lectures, one of the characteristics he got from his mother. He put on hand on his hip and used the other to point at Hermione.   
  
There was a loud swish and a thud. The three of them turned towards the front of the room where Harry stood, pulling his trunk from the fire.   
  
Percy dropped his speech and hurried over to help him. "Hello there, Harry. How are you?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Hello, I'm fine." With Percy's help, he managed to drag his trunk out of the fire. He brushed his bangs back from his forehead. He spotted Ginny and Hermione and grinned at them. "Hello," he said, walking over to the two girls.   
  
He furrowed his brow. "Where's Ron?"   
  
Hermione crossed her arms and shrugged. Ginny looked at Hermione and then back to Harry. "He's probably up in his room." 

He nodded slowly. "Why are you down here then Hermione?"   
  
Ginny shook her head at Harry. "Don't ask." 

Percy scoffed. "They are both being extremely childish. If I were Mum-" 

There was a pop as Mr. Weasley appeared in the middle of the room. Percy stopped talking and turned around to walk upstairs. Mr. Weasley just simply shook his head.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Harry slowly opened Ron's bedroom door and slipped in. He closed the door behind himself quietly. Ron's room hadn't changed since the first time Harry saw it. The Chudley Cannons' colors were still painted on the walls that were adorned with posters of the Quidditch team.   
  
"Ron?" Harry said, peering at his friend who was sitting near the window with a book open on his lap. "Oh, no. There must be something wrong. You're reading!" he said, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Ron glared at Harry, but his lips slid into a smile. "Oh, funny Harry." He closed the book and got up from his chair. "So," he said, stretching. "How are you?"   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend. "I'm fine. How are you, Ron?"   
  
The redhead rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."   
  
"I've been told that a few times now today. What's going on between you and Hermione?" He sat down on his temporary bed, which Ron had brought in for him.   
  
Ron looked like he wasn't going to say anything as he shrugged. But, his anger got the better of him.   
  
"She can be so arrogant! She's such a know-it-all!" Ron burst out with his arms flailing about. "She thinks she knows exactly what is going on in my head! Well, I've got news for her. She doesn't!"   
  
Harry couldn't stop a smirk forming on his lips. He quickly dropped it and nodded at Ron, waiting for him to continue.   
  
Ron shook his head, obviously not aware of Harry's amusement. "I can't believe her! And now she's mad at me!"   
  
"What did you do?" Harry said, breaking into Ron's rant.   
  
His friend was caught off guard. Apparently, Ron figured Harry would immediately take his side; he would think he, Ron, hadn't done a thing wrong and blame everything on Hermione, just like he did.   
  
"W-what?" He stuttered.   
  
"What – did – you – do?" Harry said, slowly so Ron caught every word.   
  
"I didn't do anything! She just started yelling at me about 'feeling sorry for myself'." He crossed his arms. "Which I wasn't. Which I am not!"   
  
Harry nodded. "All right Ron."   
  
Ron turned and looked at his friend. "What?" Harry shook his head and raised his eyebrows, acting like he didn't know what Ron was talking about. "You think I overreacted, don't you?"   
  
Harry smiled weakly as he nodded. "Sorry to say mate."   
  
Ron groaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun beat down on Hermione and Ginny as they sat at the picnic table in the backyard. Hermione was reading a rather large volume of Charms: All You Need To Know. Ginny, meanwhile, was working on a few unfinished essays.   
  
Crookshanks was lying under Hermione's bench, tail swinging back and forth across the grass. He occasionally would let out a slight hiss so Hermione would bend down and scratch behind his ears.   
  
Fred and George had gone off to the field to practice Quidditch. Ron and Harry with Firebolt in hand soon followed them out into the forest. Harry gave a small wave and a grin to them, but Ron kept his head down and looked away from them.   
  
"Do you want to go watch them?" Ginny said, rolling up her Transfiguration essay.   
  
Hermione closed her book. "I guess we could."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred and George somehow had acquired a Bludger, a Quaffle, and a Snitch. George winked at Harry as he and Fred pulled them out of a bag, clutching the Bludger tightly.   
  
"Where are they getting all of this money?" Ron said, as Fred threw the Quaffle at him. "They got me new dress robes too."   
  
Harry just shrugged and shook his head. He held out his Firebolt. "Want a go?" 

Ron nodded eagerly. "Sure!" He quickly got on and kicked off the ground. Fred and George soon followed with their Cleansweeps. 

"Ronnie, you be keeper and Fred will be a chaser." George looked down at Harry who was now holding the Bludger. "So, that leaves me as Beater. Reckon we won't have a seeker for now. Too bad Bill and Charlie aren't home."   
  
Fred called down to Harry: "Okay, let 'em go!" He let go of the Bludger and was knocked backwards onto the ground as it flew off into the sky.   
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and Ginny who were standing over him. "You all right Harry?" Ginny said, smiling.   
  
He nodded. "I'm fine."   
  
Ron was swooping around a hole in the trees as Fred hovered in front of him, holding the Quaffle. Fred tried to distract him, but Ron was too quick for him. Fred threw the ball, and Ron easily caught it.   
  
George grinned at he hit the Bludger towards Ron as Fred once again tried to score. Ron caught the Quaffle.   
  
SMACK!   
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted a moment too late. The Bludger hit him hard, very hard in the shoulder. She covered her mouth as Ron fell to the ground. Fred and George flew down and landed. Hermione was quicker than they were though. She ran to him and practically threw herself down at his side. His eyes were closed, and he was lying on his side. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry came rushed over.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione said firmly, touching his shoulder. "Ron?"   
  
He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. His whole body seemed to give into the pain, and he slumped down, now lying on his back.   
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "Please be all right."   
  
George looked guilty. "He hit the tree before he fell." He looked frantic. "I didn't mean to hit it so hard!"   
  
Fred patted his brother. "We know you didn't."   
  
Ginny was wringing her hands. "We should go get mum."   
  
"I'll go get her," Hermione said, standing up. Fred noticed as she wiped away a renegade tear from her cheek. She quickly jogged away, towards the house. Ginny followed Hermione, running a few paces behind her. 

Harry and the twins stood over Ron, looking worried. Fred got down on his knees next to Ron's side. He leaned over him. "Ron?"   
  
Ron groaned again, and his eyes slowly opened.   
  
Fred let out a sigh and grinned. "You should have opened your eyes sooner."   
  
Ron looked a bit confused. "W-what?"   
  
"Where is he?" an anxious voice asked. They looked up at Mrs. Weasley who had just entered the makeshift field.   
  
"Over here Mum!" George said, waving her over.   
  
She shook her head as she saw Ron lying on the ground. "I wish you would all be more careful!"   
  
Ginny helped Harry gather the broomsticks, and the twins managed to get all the balls back in the bag. Ron looked around slowly, looking for her.   
  
She was standing to the side of all the commotion, biting one nail. She had one arm clasping her side, which was hurting from running. But, that seemed to be the last of her worries at the moment. She was staring at Mrs. Weasley as she helped Ron to his feet, her face etched with concern.   
  
Mrs. Weasley looked around for some help, but it seemed like everyone was busy. "Hermione! Come help me, grab his arm."   
  
Hermione looked fearful, as if Ron would yell at her for touching him if she took his arm. But, she walked over quickly to his side. She gently took his arm and put it over her shoulders. She held onto his hand as she helped steady him.   
  
Ron didn't yell at her or yank his arm away, not as if he had the strength to at the moment anyway. But, even if he had the might, he wouldn't have done it. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed Hermione. And now, he had her this close; he wasn't about to ruin it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione took Ron up to his room. They laid him down on his bed, and he whimpered as he clutched his side.   
  
"I'm going to go get my wand and fix you up. I'll bring up some tea too. Put your pajamas on Ron. You're going to need some rest."   
  
Hermione turned to leave with his mother. "Stay and help him," Mrs. Weasley said, stopping Hermione from leaving. Hermione stuttered out some incoherencies, but Mrs. Weasley shut the door. She turned around and looked at Ron.   
  
He was still holding his side. "Does it hurt much?" Hermione said, in a small voice. He nodded.   
  
"I think I hit the tree pretty hard," he said, looking up at her. "My pajamas are in the chair," he said, pointing to the chair near the window.   
  
She nodded and walked over to the other side of the room. She picked up the white t-shirt and pair of boxers. She blushed as she handed them to him. She turned back towards the window so he could change. She heard his jeans hit the floor, and she had to hold her breath to keep her heart from beating too rapidly.   
  
"You can turn around now," Ron said, muffled by his shirt coming over his head. Hermione turned around and quickly down at the floor. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers without a shirt.   
  
"Look Hermione," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."   
  
She looked up at him. He really did look sincere. Hermione knew this was important. He never liked to admit that he was at fault. Letting down her guard, she crossed the room and threw her arms around his neck. He groaned slightly, but slipped his arms around her back and hugged her.   
  
"Apology accepted Ron," she said, burying her face in his neck. He smiled into her hair.   
  
The door creaked open, and Mrs. Weasley walked in and set a mug of tea on the bedside table. She smiled at her son. His ears turned red, and his cheeks began to burn. Hermione let go of him, and he, surprisingly, reluctantly let her out of his embrace.   
  
He quickly put his shirt on. Hermione helped him slide into bed and pulled the covers up. Mrs. Weasley, still smiling, prodded Ron with her wand. "Tell me where it hurts."   
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and slipped out the door. Things will be back to normal, she thought as she walked down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this! Yay for me! It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. 

**A/N:** Well, review, and I'll keep going. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Don't be nice all the time though, tell me what you don't like too. If something seems out of character... tell me! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. They should have

I Should Have Opened My Eyes Sooner   
By**:** Heather-Bether   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Honestly," George said, glancing back at Hermione and Ron. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had journeyed to Diagon Alley that day to get their Hogwarts things. After they had made up, Ron and Hermione hadn't gotten in a single row. "I liked it better when they were fighting constantly." He sighed, making a disgusted face. "It's just to strange to see them getting on so well." 

Ginny frowned. "George, you know how Ron-" She stopped, looking at Harry. "H-how he can be agreeable one moment, and fiery mad the next." 

The raven haired boy furrowed his brow, looking from the twins to Ginny. "Do you guys know something I don't?" 

Ginny wrung her hands together, looking nervously back at Ron and Hermione. "N-not exactly." 

Fred let out a chuckle, leaning over to George to whisper to Harry, "Isn't it obvious?" He clutched onto his twin, sighing dramatically. "Ickle Ronniekins is in looooove," he swooned. 

Harry choked back a laugh. "W-what?" He looked back at Ron and Hermione. His tall red-haired friend was smiling shyly at the bookworm, causing a slight blush to form on her cheeks. "R-ron.. he _fancies_ Hermione? Why wouldn't he tell me?" 

"Because you are her best friend too," Ginny said, shaking her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My stars, do you all walk around with your eyes closed? Do you see the way he looks at her?" 

Harry shook his head. "I never paid much attention." He shrugged as they walked into Flourish and Blotts where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them.. He stopped in the doorway and mused to Ginny, "I guess I should have opened my eyes sooner."   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  


"Look at her! She's already reading this year's spell books," Ron said with a mixture of disgust and admiration. He stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth and turned to his best friend. "All right there Harry?" 

His dark-haired friend nodded. "Ron, can I ask you something?" 

Ron nodded, ripping open another packaged frog. "Sure mate." He took a large bite from the chocolate frog and cocked his head at Harry, raising an eyebrow. 

"Do - do you fancy Hermione?" he asked in a low voice, careful not to draw attention from Hermione herself. He had figured that Fred and George were only messing with him, but he had to be sure. 

Ron's face dropped, and his half eaten chocolate frog fell to his lap. He swallowed hard, the tips of his ears turned red as his hair. "H-hermione? N-no, of course I don't. She's our best friend Harry!" He shook his head, laughing nervously. 

Harry furrowed his brow. Ron was a terrible liar. But then - that meant that he did _fancy_ Hermione. "All right Ron," he said, going back to his Quidditch book. He glanced up at Ron's guilty face and smirked. 

Ron sighed. "How'd you know?" he asked quietly. 

"The twins... and Ginny," he added, cautiously. Ginny and Hermione had become very close over the last couple of years. If his sister knew, there was a good chance that she would tell Hermione. The last thing Harry wanted was for Ron to worry about this. It was obvious that Hermione liked Ron as well, but of course Ron wouldn't see that. 

"Ginny told you?" Ron said, looking over to his only sister as she asked Hermione a question about her Charms essay. Harry nodded, closing his book. 

"I reckon you should tell Hermione anyhow," he advised, putting his book on the table next to his chair. Harry had spent the afternoon putting together all of the signs that Ron and Hermione fancied each other. He felt rather dense; he had missed it all of those years. 

Ron looked faint by the simple thought of doing so. "T-tell her?" He shook his head quickly. "No Harry. Do you know what she would do to me?" 

Harry shook his head dishonestly. _Kiss you that's what she'd do_, he thought. He was surprised that the thought of such a thing didn't cause him to shudder. Ron and Hermione just seemed so perfect for each other. From the way they defended each other to the way they constantly fought. They were honestly made for each other.   
  
"I'm sorry mate, I just can't do it." Ron stood up and shrugged. He stole a glance at Hermione before rushing into the kitchen. By the sound of the back door shutting, Harry guessed Ron had retreated outside. 

Ginny looked back at Harry and raised her eyebrows at him. Harry simply shrugged in response, going back to his Quidditch book. Unlike the boy, Ginny wasn't going to sit around and wait for Hermione and Ron to grow out of their stubbornness. The small red-head cleared her throat, demanding Hermione's attention. 

"I think Ron wants to talk to you," she said, pointing out the window. 

Harry and Hermione both looked at her curiously. Hermione closed her spell book and craned her neck to see Ron, laying lazily in the yard. 

"Ginny, are you sure?" she asked, furrowing her brow. She glanced back at Harry as the Weasley girl confirmed the statement. Harry shrugged, not knowing what to say. Of course there was something Ron _needed_ to tell her, but it was the fact that he didn't _want_ to. 

Hermione, still looking slightly confused, made her way through the kitchen to the back door. She took one last look at Harry, as if something horrible were awaiting her on the other side, before slipping out. 

The gleam of the setting sun met her, along with the friendly hoot of Pig as he flew about. Crookshanks purred from his perch on the window sill, glancing up to see who had disturbed his sleep yet again . He let out a long yawn and blinked his eyes closed. 

The sun was just above the horizon, leaving the sky with brilliant shades of red and purple mixed with the usual blue. Each beam of sunlight seem to hit everything just right, causing the shabby Weasley yard to look like it belonged in a magnificent painting of a romantic sunset. 

_That was what this was, romantic_, she thought. Hermione spotted Ron looking quite comfortable, stretched out on the ground. She approached him quietly, not wanting to disturb him. She smiled to herself, studying him. 

His eyelashes laid carefully on his freckled cheeks which were tinged with pink. His shaggy Weasley red hair fell scruffily onto his forehead. His dark blue shirt was lifting from the waist of his pants, showing a bit of his flat stomach. Hermione blushed, looking back up at his face. She wanted to lean down and kiss him so badly. Letting go of her inhibitors, she began to do just that. She carefully knelt beside him; it was impossible to get close without doing so. 

Her face was only inches from his own. His lips were parted slightly, simply inviting her to meet her own. She could smell him, that unique scent that was only Ron. She could detect a hint of spice. She smiled again, closing her eyes to take it in. She slowly opened her eyes after a short moment. 

She nearly lost her balance, finding that that two blue eyes were staring at her intently. She blushed deeper than she ever had before in her life. She pulled away quickly, realizing that she had about kissed Ron Weasley. 

Ron was blushing just as deeply as his friend, straight to the roots of his hair. He smile slightly, waiting for her to say something. But, words (for once) seem to be alluding Hermione. 

"Youwantedtotalktome?" she choked out all rather quickly. 

He stared up at her, amused. "What was that?" 

"Did you want to talk to me?" she said, considerably calmer that time. She had to clasp her hands together to keep them from shaking. Why was he suddenly having this effect on her? 

Ron furrowed his brow. "No," he said, bluntly, wondering who had told Hermione to come out here. He realized that it had sounded rude and quickly sat up. "I'm sorry Herm. I meant, that I hadn't asked you to come out for a certain reason. But, you can stay. If you want that is." 

She nodded before glancing back at the house. In the window of the living room, four faces were pressed against the window. The twins smiled cheekily at her just as Ginny and Harry fled away from sight. Soon, the twins were pulled away by who Hermione guessed was Ginny or Harry. 

Ron cleared his throat nervously. What if Harry _was_ right? What if he should just tell Hermione and get it over with? What was the worst that could happen? He shook his head; that was certainly the wrong question to ask oneself when one is about to confess his love to his best friend. 

"Erm... Hermione?" he began, feeling his heart speed up. She looked at him expectantly, causing Ron to doubt himself. What if he wasn't what she wanted? He would only disappoint her. _I'm just dumb ole' Ron Weasley, why would she want me. She could have Victor Krum, _Ron thought gloomily. 

"Yes Ron?" she prompted him out of his begrudging thoughts. Her hair was half pulled back, leaving several curls to cascade around her face. Causing her to look rather nice, Ron thought. 

He cleared his throat again. Perhaps he could say he had to run to get a glass of water, and then simply not come back. No, no, he scolded himself. He couldn't do that to her. 

"Hermione," he repeated. "I- I think-" Hermione nodded, leaning forward with a small smile forming on her lips. "I... I think.... I think Mum needs help with dinner," he finished in a rush. 

Hermione's face fell, sending her back onto her legs tucked under her. "All right then. Shall we help her?" 

Ron nodded, feeling worse than he had before. He stood up and helped Hermione to her feet and began to walk towards the house. His heart felt heavy as he looked at her disappointed face._ Disappointed?_ _She was disappointed?_ A sudden wave of happiness washed over Ron. She didn't want that rotten Krum. She wanted good ole Ron! Ron who never said the right thing, who never got the top marks. Just Ron. Ron who could eat a whole shelve of chocolate frogs, just to get the cards, who would burp up slugs just to defend her honor. 

As her small slender hand reached for the door knob, he intercepted it, pulling her away from the house again. He held her hand tightly in his and took her other into his empty hand. He took a deep breath, deciding he was going to do it. 

After all of those years, they had finally opened their eyes. 

Ron leaned down, close to her. His warm breath against her soft cheek. He stared into her brown eyes, bringing his barriers to a crashing fall. Slowly a tear fell from her eye, which he quickly wiped away with a sweep of his hand. Never in her life did she think she would see awkward Ron doing all the right things. He smiled at her nervously. "Hermione, I-" Their lips met before another word could be said. 

After all of those years, they had finally opened their eyes just so for a completely different reason they could close them again.   
  
  


**Disclaimer: **I, of course, do not own this. JK Rowling does. All bow down to the great woman who gave us this wonderful world to run rampant in. 

**Author's Note: **I had so much fun writing this last chapter. After months and months of finding a good style, I was proud to post this chapter. I must sadly say that this is the last chapter of this fan work. But, if I get enough encouragement and possible ideas, I may write a sequel.. perhaps a Harry and Ginny? ::nods:: Agree? Yes? 


End file.
